Superstar Highlight: Kazuchika Okada
'''Character resume: '''Former multiple time IWGP champion in Japan, Okada signed with Chaos in early 2016. At the very first edition of Chaos, Okada main evented and won the Intercontinental Championship after beating Neville, Kenny Omega and Kalisto. Okada went on to have a decent title reign, beating Kenny Omega twice, at Royal Rumble and Chaos: The Storm Before The War. Leading up to DOW, Okada revived his long-standing rivalry with Hiroshi Tanahashi. As their match approached, Okada had a change in attitude and made it clear that he wanted to end Tanahashi for good. However, Tanahashi went on win the title at DOW but their rivalry was far from over. After DOW, Okada moved up in the ranks as he began competing for the Chaos World Championship. During that time, Okada lost the rematch for Intercontinental title. His string of bad luck continued as he lost the CWC title match at LTG. Things took a turn for the better after he was chosen as part of Team Chaos at CW. Okada performed well at CW, eliminating John Cena from the match but ultimately fell to Dean Ambrose. Despite that, Team Chaos prevailed over Team Survival. Leading up to ROTC, Okada seemingly didn't do a whole lot of things but it was revealed at ROTC and afterwards that he had been secretly planning an alliance with the new Chaos GM Dario Cueto, War Machine and Brock Lesnar. Through fear and domination, HYDRA ruled of all Chaos. With his henchmen behind him and Cueto at his side, Okada successfully captured the CWC from Kevin Owens at Summer Showdown. Okada went on to have two more title defenses at Life Sentence (during which he had major advantage as Brock Lesnar and War Machine were a part of Elimination Chamber) and Infinite Glory against Kevin Owens, thus costing Owens his job. However, Okada's reign of dominance was met with heavy opposition from The Resistance which included his longtime rival Tanahashi. Okada went toe to toe with Tana at Rebellion but lost AGAIN to his arch nemesis. HYDRA's control was quickly re-established as Okada beat Baron Corbin in a matter of seconds to become the first two-time World Champion ever in RRW. Despite being bigger than ever, HYDRA still has many thorns in its side as Okada is scheduled to defend the CWC against 4 men at COK. HYDRA's own Sami Callihan is a part of the match as well and despite having major problems with Okada (Callihan tried to cash in his MITB briefcase) the two have seemingly put their differences aside. However, with Callihan being a loose cannon, Okada's reign is all but secure. Not to mention, Cueto's been warned by Board of Directors and has yet to answer for the attack on Board representative, David Otunga. Overall, it can be argued that Kazuchika Okada has had by far the most success in RRW this year. Intercontinental Champion and two-time World Champion and in addition to that, he's been dominating Chaos alongside rest of HYDRA for months now. '''Predictions: '''Considering the unpredictability of HYDRA, it's hard to say if Okada will make it to the end of 2016 as CWC. He has an army at his side but Chaos is slowly but surely raising against him and HYDRA. HYDRA will end before the draft and Okada will be drafted elsewhere, thus ending all chances of HYDRA ever rulling Chaos again.